Hunny Pot
by Calophi
Summary: Hunny reminds Haruhi that he IS an adult male, with adult desires, after all. Exploring the darker side of Hunny in bits and pieces. Haruhi/Hunny, Hunny/Mori.
1. A Startling Reminder

**TItle:** A Startling Reminder  
**Written** For: mythnlynx  
**Published:** December 22, 2008  
**Pairings:** Haruhi/Hunny  
**Genre:** Waff/darkish?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 464

**Prompt/Summary:** Hunny reminds Haruhi that he IS an adult male, with adult desires, after all.

* * *

They had _assured_ her that Tamaki's greenhouse was now safe, and _promised _her that they would not allow her to be separated from the group again, and yet when she paused to admire a particularly lovely flower, they had walked on ahead and lost her.

In hindsight she really ought to have stayed put, but she thought she could hear their voices up ahead. Then she somehow ended up where all sorts of vicious, thorny, Haruhi-eating plants were kept—_not dangerous my ass, _she thought lividly—and now she was covered in scratches and abrasions and her dress was torn from her daring escape.

She was standing still in what she presumed was a safe path for a few minutes, hoping someone would find her and anxiously shifting from foot to foot, when suddenly a yellow blur knocked the wind out of her and sent her toppling onto her back. Haruhi grunted when she hit the ground, dust from the path blinding her for a moment. She gripped the thing that had knocked her over and tugged and struggled futilely as she coughed and her eyes watered, but it wasn't budging.

_So this is it then_, Haruhi thought with a sigh, resigning herself to her apparently fate of becoming plant fertilizer. But then the dust cleared and she realized that it was Hunny who had bowled her over, Hunny whose shirt she was fisting with a white-knuckled grip, Hunny who was holding her shoulders down with massive strength…

Hunny who was gazing at her with an expression not at all suitable for a boy.

His eyes were almost primal, filled with need and want and completely transforming his normally boyish face into something much more mature, and as he leaned in towards Haruhi she only had time to think that he wasn't a boy at all before his mouth was on hers.

The kiss was rough and she gasped at the contact, allowing his tongue to sweep against hers. But it was over quickly and he sat up again, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth where it had rubbed off from a scratch on her face.

And as suddenly as he appeared, Hunny was gone again, running down the path and sounding as much of a child as he always did. "Mori! Mori!" he shouted, and Haruhi saw that Mori was indeed on his way to the scene. "I found Haruhi! She had a boo-boo, but I kissed it all better!"

"Did you, now?" Mori said obligingly, patting Hunny on the head.

Dazed, Haruhi let Mori and a beaming Hunny pull her too her feet, and tried not to think about the warmth in the pit of her stomach that had replaced the aches and pains of her injuries.


	2. C is for Cake

**A/N:** Alright, I was given another Hunny prompt and just decided to make these all related. No idea when it'll be updated again, but here it is. =D

**Title:** C is for Cake  
**Written For:** mythnlynx, for my Alphabet Challenge  
**Published:** July 24, 2009  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count:** 250

* * *

"You scared her," Mori said as he hefted his short companion to his shoulders before striding through the greenhouse. Hunny twisted around on his perch and waved wildly to Haruhi, who was trailing behind them and looking a bit dazed.

"I couldn't help it," the blond said cheerfully. "She just looked so tasty."

"Was she?" Mori asked dutifully.

"Oh, yes! Very!"

"Tastier than cake?"

"Hmmm...." Hunny thought seriously upon this question for a moment, before answering, "Tastier than vanilla cake. But not chocolate cake." He nodded with certainty, and Mori's grip on Hunny's legs tightened.

"....Tastier than me?" Mori asked with a hit of hardness in his voice, but Hunny seemed not to even notice Mori's darker tone.

"Of course she's not tastier than you!" Hunny laughed, ruffling Mori's hair and squeezing his legs against the taller boy's shoulders affectionately, feeling the sudden tension flow out of them as quickly as it had come.

"But she's not _less_ tasty than you, either," the blond teased with a grin.

Mori paused mid-step, and was silent for a moment before asking, "I'm not as tasty as chocolate cake?" It was not the question that he had wanted to ask.

"Silly! _Nothing_ is as tasty as chocolate cake! You know better than that!"

By this time, Haruhi had caught up to the two boys. She looked up at their faces briefly before flinching and glancing away, wondering whether to be more worried about Hunny's suggestive wink, or the sudden coldness in Mori's gaze.


End file.
